


You Talk Too Much

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concerts, Drabble, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius can't stop talking about the Bowie concert until Remus figures out how to shut him up.





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's Project.
> 
> Anonymous prompt: Hi I heard you were taking prompts, would you be willing to write (smut or fluff) based off the song Talk Too Much by COIN? where its like remus shutting sirius up by kissing him

“It was amazing, I tell you!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I know, Padfoot, we were there.”

James chuckled, elbowing Peter beside him as they walked back through the tunnel back from Hogsmeade.

Sirius didn’t let the others dissuade his excitement. “I can’t help it, Moony!  It was Bowie, we really saw David Bowie in person!  This was the best night of my life!”

“It was a great show, but you haven’t stopped yapping since we left.”  James admonished, holding his lit wand aloft so they could see the dark passage in front of them.  

“How can you expect me to be quiet when I’ve just had the most bloody fantastic time in the history of ever?” Sirius was practically bouncing as he walked behind Remus.  

“If you don’t shut up soon we’re going to get caught, Padfoot!” Peter admonished.

Sirius ignored him. “Did you see his clothes?  His make-up? For a bloke to dress like that..it’s just bloody mental and I love it!”

James turned to Remus. “This was your idea, Moony.  If this twat gets us caught sneaking back in I’m going to hex Padfoot’s fur to shed all over your bed.”

Remus laughed. “Don’t blame me!  Though buying Padfoot a muzzle might be a good idea.”

“Oi! I’m right here, you know?” Sirius huffed. “Wait. This was all your idea, Moony? You are the best mate anyone could ask for!  Forget Prongs and Wormy, you my delectable Moonbeam, are the only friend I shall ever need!”

“Sirius, shut your yob, will you?” James whispered harshly. “We’re under the castle now.  It’s bad enough we snuck out and went to London for the show, but if Filch catches us we’re dead.”

Sirius muttered under his breath and the others sighed hoping he would remain quiet until they were safely back in their dorm room.

Of course, Sirius was much too wound up to be silent for long. “The Thin White Duke!  We were right there, in the same room as Bowie!  You lot are really -”

Sirius’ exclamation was cut off by Remus pushing him against the stone wall, his lips firmly pressed against his own.  His shock was quickly replaced by desire, his hands coming up to twine in the taller boy’s curls, holding him in place as the thin lips slanted against his own.  

Remus took advantage as Sirius’ lips parted on a sigh, his tongue delving into the warm cavern of Sirius’ mouth.  When Sirius’ tongue boldly met his, stroke for delicious stroke, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped. 

Suddenly remembering they had an audience, he released Sirius, pulling back, but unable to stop the smug smile at the dazed and bereft look in the other boy’s eyes.

Remus turned to a slack-jawed James and Peter and cleared his throat. “You wanted someone to shut him up, right?”  

He straightened himself to his full height and pushed past the other boys to lead the way back to school.  

James looked at Sirius, still dazed and leaning against the wall.  He smirked and turned to Peter, mouth still agape. “You owe me five galleons, mate.  I told you Moony would make the first move.”

Peter grumbled and playfully shoved James before turning to follow Remus.  James looked back towards Sirius. “You coming, mate?”

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it and focused on James, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Best bloody night of my life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
